Sleep Talking Up a Storm
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: In which Galinda discovers that her roommate says some rather interesting things in her sleep.


Ever since she was a little girl, thunderstorms had Galinda hiding under her bed sheets, unable to sleep. She told herself that it was ridiculous for her to act this way; thunder was just a sound, for Lurline's sake! And really, the worst a storm could do was soak her and possibly ruin her dress, right?

Another clap of thunder and Galinda had the blankets over her head again, not believing a word of her logic. The blonde peeked out from under the safety of her fort and looked across the room at her sleeping roommate. It somewhat unnerved her that Elphaba seemed so peaceful, and in the midst of such a bad storm, not to mention the blonde's anxiety and terror!

"Careful with that hammer…"

Galinda raised an eyebrow. She raised herself up, trying to get a better look at her roommate. It didn't look like Elphaba was awake, but with that brown blanket pulled so high, it was hard to tell.

"At least I didn't stab him with a pickle…"

A grin started to spread across Galinda's face. Elphaba _was_ still asleep, and better yet, she was sleep talking! Galinda had heard the occasional soft snore from her roommate before, but she had never heard anything like this. The blonde got out of her own bed and approached her green roommate's quietly, not wanting to wake her. She wanted a closer look at _this_.

"Yes I'm a natural green…"

Elphaba turned over and Galinda dropped to the floor, not wanting to be spotted, should her roommate awaken. She waited until she heard Elphaba lie still again before she stood up, looking down on her roommate once more. Elphaba had turned onto her other side, so Galinda could see her face now.

"Would you like some wine with that animal manure?"

Galinda had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud and risk waking Elphaba, but this was almost too much! What Elphaba was saying didn't even make sense, and the fact that she was so well read and answered every question intelligently made it that much better!

"But why are there gold chips everywhere?"

Galinda had forgotten all about the storm now. She was completely enthralled with her green roommate, and the absolute nonsense that was coming from her mouth. The blonde didn't see how this could get any better at—

"No thank you. I don't orgasm before dessert."

That was it. At that comment, Galinda lost it. She broke out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, trying to stifle them by covering her mouth, but it was a futile effort.

Elphaba jerked awake, sitting bolt upright at the sound of giggling. Her dark eyes focused on the blurry figure of her roommate. "Nnn… Galinda… what're you doin'?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh nothing," the blonde replied, but her face was still lit up with glee.

The green woman raised an eyebrow, confused by the blonde's behavior. "Did you… need anything?"

Galinda shook her head. "Nope."

Elphaba shook her head as she lay back down, pulling her blanket up to her neck as she turned over. "Well, fresh dreams then," she said with a yawn.

The blonde was about to reply when a sudden crack of thunder sounded, and Galinda was immediately reminded of the storm. With a small shriek, she leapt into Elphaba's bed, pulling the coarse blanket over her head.

Elphaba sat up, eyeing her roommate with slight interest. "Are we having a sleepover, or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"

Galinda peeked up at her roommate from under the blanket, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry… the storm frightened me, which is why I couldn't fall asleep in the first place."

The green woman blinked once. "So… what? You want to sleep with me?" Even in the darkness, Galinda could see her roommate's face grow dark green. "I meant in the same bed! Not in… I would never imply…"

Galinda giggled slightly as she placed a delicate finger to Elphaba's lips. "It's all right, Elphaba. I knew what you meant."

The green woman nodded before she lay back down slowly, her gaze never leaving the blonde. Galinda giggled again as she curled up beside the green woman, feeling Elphaba tense slightly. Though she wouldn't show it, that tiny motion was a small blow to the blonde. It was as if Elphaba didn't trust her at all, or was even… repulsed by her.

A hesitant arm wrapped around her, pulling the blonde closer, and Galinda's breath hitched in her throat. She looked up at her roommate through the darkness and found dark chocolate eyes looking back down at her.

"Storms can't hurt you my sweet," the green woman whispered in a way that was very uncharacteristic of her. All Galinda could do was nod slightly, feeling her heartbeat quicken. Elphaba smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "Now try to sleep… and have no fear."

Galinda nodded again, daring to clutch the front of Elphaba's drab nightdress, her grip tightening when the green woman didn't resist. She had never thought that she would feel so safe and secure in the arms of a woman whose skin was green as sin, but yet Galinda had never felt such comfort in anyone's arms as she did in Elphaba's.

"Elphie?" she whispered, her voice almost shaking.

"Hmm?"

"Don't let go."

"All right."

Galinda moved her body closer to the green woman, taking in her unique scent as she realized this was the closest Elphaba would probably ever allow her to be.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

Galinda could tell the green woman was close to falling back asleep. "Can I keep you?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Mm-hm."

Galinda smiled as she wriggled even closer to her roommate, finally closing her eyes. She realized Elphaba might not remember any of this when she woke up, but the blonde would... she would never let her Elphie go.

And Galinda Upland found that she was never afraid of thunderstorms again.


End file.
